1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module, and particularly to the optical module with retention mechanism for retaining connecting legs of the optical transceiver.
2. Description of Related Art
The Chinese Patent No. CN203658626U issued on Jun. 18, 2014 discloses a optical transceiver (BOSA), including a body, a plurality of first connecting legs extending in a first direction from the body, and a plurality of second connecting legs extending initially in a second direction from the body and successively in the first direction, both said first connecting legs and said second connecting legs being mounted to the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board has the corresponding through holes for receiving the first connecting leg and the second connecting legs. Because the first connecting legs and the second connecting legs are relatively fragile to be deviated from the true positions. It is required to manually adjust the positions of the connecting legs during mounting the optical transceiver upon the printed circuit board.
Therefore, it is desired to have an optical module with the reliable connecting legs to be easily mounted upon the printed circuit board without manually adjusting the connecting legs.